shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Tomorrow
DC's Legends of Tomorrow is a CW fantasy series and the 3rd in the series in the Arrowverse. Plot After the defeat of Eobard Thawne and his equally nefarious Legion of Doom, the Legends face a new threat created by their actions at the end of last season. In revisiting a moment in time that they had already participated in, they have essentially fractured the timeline and created anachronisms – a scattering of people, animals, and objects all across time! Our team must find a way to return all the anachronisms to their original timelines before the time stream falls apart. But before our Legends can jump back into action, Rip Hunter (Arthur Darvill) and his newly established Time Bureau call their methods into question. With the Time Bureau effectively the new sheriffs in town, the Legends disband – until Mick Rory (Dominic Purcell) discovers one of them in the middle of his well-deserved vacation in Aruba. Seeing this as an opportunity to continue their time travelling heroics, Sara (Caity Lotz) wastes no time in getting the Legends back together. We reunite with billionaire inventor Ray Palmer (Brandon Routh), the unconventional historian-turned-superhero Nate Heywood (Nick Zano), and Professor Martin Stein (Victor Garber) and Jefferson “Jax” Jackson (Franz Drameh), who together form the meta-human Firestorm. Once reunited, the Legends will challenge the Time Bureau’s authority over the timeline and insist that however messy their methods may be, some problems are beyond the Bureau’s capabilities. Some problems can only be fixed by Legends. Starring :Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter :Caity Lotz as Sara Lance White Canary :Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jackson Firestorm :Victor Garber as Martin Stein Firestorm :Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer The Atom :Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe Vixen :Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory Heat Wave :Nick Zano as Nate Heywood Citizen Steel :Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart Captain Cold (season 1, guest season 2) :Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders Hawkgirl (season 1) Ships For more ships containing these characters, see Arrow and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows. Het :AtomicHawk – the het ship between Ray Palmer and Kendra Saunders :CanaryAtom – the het ship between Sara Lance and Ray Palmer :CaptainCanary – the het ship between Sara Lance and Leonard Snart :FireHawk – the het ship between Jefferson Jackson and Kendra Saunders :Hawkmates – the het ship between Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders :HeatVixen – the het ship between Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory :HourVixen – the het ship between Amaya Jiwe and Rex Tyler :Jetty – the het ship between Jefferson Jackson and Betty Seaver :Namaya – the het ship between Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood :SmoakAtom – the het ship between Ray Palmer and Felicity Smoak :TimeCanary – the het ship between Rip Hunter and Sara Lance Slash :Atom Wave – the slash ship between Ray Palmer and Mick Rory :Atomic Steel – the slash ship between Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood :Cold Hunter – the slash ship between Rip Hunter and Leonard Snart :ColdAtom – the slash ship between Ray Palmer and Leonard Snart :Coldwave – the slash ship between Leonard Snart and Mick Rory :Timewave – the slash ship between Mick Rory and Rip Hunter Femslash :Carlance – the ship between Sara Lance and Lindsay Carlisle :Hawkanary – the ship between Kendra Saunders and Sara Lance :Nyssara – the ship between Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :Samaya – the ship between Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe Cargo :Timeship – the het ship between Rip Hunter and Gideon Fandom AO3 : FICS :Legends of Tomorrow TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Photos legends.png|Season 2 Mesalegends.jpeg|Season 1 1legends.jpeg|Season 1 Media Rip Hunter & Mick Rory I'm Gonna Do My Thing Legends of Tomorrow Smokestacks. Legends of Tomorrow Soldiers Legends of tomorrow LEGENDS Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow